


I know you, I've seen your face

by quietquartz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Death, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, Yearning, aka people you don't actually get characterization for lol, bad's here but I won't put him the character tag bc he's not major, non canon characters, this took ages to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietquartz/pseuds/quietquartz
Summary: you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream---sleeping beauty AU ft. dreamkarl(this is a long one, so take care while reading)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	I know you, I've seen your face

Rushing water filled his ears from the creek nearby. It’d been a rather boring outing, what with Dream unable to find any good meat to bring back home to his kingdom, to prove to his father that he was just as good a hunter as he was a soon to be ruler. Yet today was only giving credence to heed his fathers pleas to stay home. Shaking his head, he proceeded on, toting his trusty steed along as they scouted for the path out.

“I don’t need his stupid guidance, he’s wrong about me, about what I’m capable of, I just need time is all---”

Saying this aloud to himself seemed to reaffirm what beliefs he carried, giving him the needed boost to try again, and yet part of him still doubted his abilities. Oh what a pain in the side.

Dream stopped, looking to Spirit with a soft smile.

“Let's rest a while, I’m sure you’re thirsty from the travel”

Soft whinnying was all he got in reply, taking that as a sign to stop a while longer before attempting the trek home. The two had gone an alternate route, hoping that in diverging path’s he’d be able to scout more animals out than if he took the usual hunting trail everyone else took near daily. Yet, in doing so, they’d gone rather far out, closer to the neighboring kingdom than to home, it would be a downside as they’d be arriving back by the time the sun had fully set, probably landing him in a load of trouble.

_‘Dammit! Why couldn’t I just stick to a shorter route! Curse me and my impatience’_

There was no changing the past now, consequences were consequences and he’d get to metaphorically crossing that bridge when they got there as well as literally. Dream made quick work of undoing the reins from Spirit to allow him to drink, which he happily did, lapping from the creek greedily. He decided to rest as well, sitting against a tree to shade himself from the burning afternoon sun. Taking in the scope of the area, the landscape was rather beautiful. He had never noticed how the birds would call sweetly to one another from across the treetops, fluttering away with one another in circles endlessly, or how the leaves swayed with the change of the wind, settling with a calm that spread across all surfaces, or even how the grass below him teemed with life, flowers, clovers, and buds pushing to the sun, gaining nutrients to grow.

All the worry filling his mind immediately stopped mattering, time dulled to nothing as serenity filled his senses. Finally, he was at peace, no hectic yelling, no loud footsteps at all hours, and especially no nagging words to pull him back to reality. Theoretically, if he wanted, he could just stay there for eternity, blending in with his surroundings, becoming part of the root system. What would stop him? Nobody knew he was here, he could just...disappear, forever, into the land that gave birth to him.

_‘…?’_

Faintly a tune carried its way toward him, rousing him from the rest he didn’t know he had taken. Quickly Dream rose to his feet, scanning around to see who else was there. Looking toward the creek, he found that Spirit had taken a small rest as well, legs tucked neatly toward his body, head lowered.

“Come on, boy, I hear someone nearby, let’s follow”

The old horse opened his eyes, huffing at him sharply as he rose, shaking his mane out before allowing the reins to be put back on. Mounting the horse, he made quick work of guiding him toward where he believed the tune was coming from. With many trees filling the spaces between, it made it harder to navigate without weaving in and out, trapped in a maze. At certain points he found himself getting farther away, taking more time away to backtrack, only for the tune to move again.

_‘Where are you?’_

Time was running out, the person would be gone soon surely, and all he wanted was to find out who this person was, running about in the thicket while singing to themself. Soon enough he found the correct way as with every step forward, the louder the song became. Words were legible, and his heart began to pound.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~”

Though they weren’t the best singer in the world, they could still carry a tune pretty well.

_‘Haven’t I heard this song somewhere before?’_

Soon Dream stopped Spirit just a few feet away from a breach in the trees where a simple path opened to a small circle of grass. Sitting in the middle, a young man played with little chipmunks and squirrels, now humming to himself that very same tune that had lured him in. Beside the man, a basket, presumably filled with an assortment of berries from what he could gather, a few of the animals were trying to reach inside and grab a few, but the man stopped them, laughing.

“Sorry! But those aren’t yours! I need to take those home for a special desert I want to make”

They backed away, squeaking in protest. All the man did was laugh, petting them as they hopped toward him again and again. His brown hair shined brilliantly in the fading afternoon light, skin a stark pale like the winter snow, and his eyes a soft grey, or so he believed, it was hard to see as his head kept turning away from view. He was...divine, bordering on angelic. Dream was speechless, watching with careful eyes every move this stranger made, unable to think of anything other than how he wanted to approach. Though he knew if he were to try, he’d probably scare him away, assuming he was timid.

_‘How can someone so mystical be so real? Am I dreaming?’_

Just as he began to slowly back away from the clearing, his trusty steed turned a bit too suddenly, snapping a twig underneath his hoof just loud enough to scare away a few of the woodland creatures. Confused, he looked behind him, freezing at the sight of the two.

“Who...who are you??”

The stranger hopped swiftly to his feet, gathering his things haphazardly to make a get away. As he was moving, Dream noted a few more key details that both polarized him and intrigued him, pulling him further into the mystery of his identity. He wore no shoes, instead choosing to go barefoot, he wore basic attire, no ripped cloth in sight, but the sleeves of his top were rather long, covering his hands enough that just the tips of his fingers showed. This wasn’t a peasant from the looks of it, and yet he didn’t seem to reek of any sort of status like himself. Who exactly _was_ this man?

“I asked you who you are! Answer me!”

Raising his hands defensively, he moved a cautious step forward.

“I bring you no harm, my name is Dream, I am from a kingdom along the western border from here”

“Kingdom? Are you royalty?”

Another step forward, the stranger stepped back, hugging the basket close.

“Yes, I am a prince actually”

“Prince? Why is a prince this far away from his kingdom then? Are you lying to me?”

He shook his head, a small smile spreading gradually across his features.

“No, I promise I do not lie. I came out here with my steed to hunt for my father, I traveled out a bit farther than I normally do and ended up here”

Two steps, another step back, a stern expression lit the man’s facial features. He scanned him up and down, carefully taking a single step forward again.

“And how do I know you weren’t sent here to harm me?”

“I would never harm someone as beautiful as you”

Silence. He found himself a bit embarrassed, looking to the side as his face brightened. Suddenly he worried if he was being too forward, he hadn’t meant to say what he was thinking aloud like that, however he couldn’t help but speak the truth. He’d never met such beauty in his life before and didn’t quite know how to handle himself. Shakily he placed his hand behind his head, toying with the edges of his hair nervously as he waited for something, anything.

A soft laugh filled the gap, startling him as his head turned back, face flushing a brighter red. The stranger covered his mouth as he giggled, moving a step closer again, and again, and again, until he was close enough to look eye to eye properly. He smelled of roses and raspberries, a rather subtle aroma. Dream gazed at him, softening as he saw the ever prominent blush, relaxed at the knowledge that he wasn’t afraid after all, probably just shy. He also noted that the basket previously held by the stranger had been left behind.

“Beautiful you say?”

“Oh yes, you are quite a sight in this setting sunlight, almost as if you were a statue”

“You are far too flattering, sir”

He chuckled, reaching for the stranger's hand, clasping onto the sleeve instead, making him jump back with a yelp.

“I’m sorry, was that too forward of me? I’ll let go if you wish”

The man shook his head wildly, hair flying in all directions, clearly embarrassed. One hand reached up toward his face to cover it as best as he could.

“No no no, I promise it’s fine, I’ve just...never felt the touch of another human before”

“Never?”

“Never”

Dream smiled, reaching down to properly grab his hand, holding it gently as to not startle him further. They stood there for a moment, hands held in silence, unable to muster the courage to look into one another's eyes again. Eventually the stranger moved in a bit closer, raising his gaze to break the tension, seemingly sparkling with a renewed enthusiasm and curiosity.

“You know, you haven’t asked for my name at all, and here I thought you were a proper prince”

Just as he was about to retort, the stranger laughed, amused by the reaction. Silence settled over him, allowing himself to soak in the moment, memorizing every bit he could, from the laughter, to the way he smiled.

“I’m sorry, I was just too caught up in everything else it seems I forgot my manners. What is your name, stranger?”

He laughed again, covering his mouth with his free sleeved hand shyly.

“I’m Karl, it’s very nice to meet you”

Finally, a name to fit a face.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Karl”

Their hands unclasped from one another as Karl stepped back, bowing to Dream playfully, to which he returned the bow, chuckling.

“Tell me, where is your kingdom?”

Dream looked around a moment, pointing westward to the horizon he last remembered coming from.

“I live a far way out from here, I traveled a long distance to get here and I’m unsure if I will arrive back before dusk”

Karl’s eyes locked toward the horizon, thinking briefly. He then focused on the horse, still stood where he had been left, chewing the grass slowly, flicking away the flies that threatened to bite.

“Will your father come looking for you?”

“I’m not sure, he’s probably worrying like crazy now though, as I promised I would be home before it got too late---”

“I take it you’re not one to break promises at all?”

Dream nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“I don’t wish for him to worry, but I feel I have no choice, either I travel through the night or I camp out in the wilderness”

Rather suddenly he found his hands forcefully grasped onto, held close to the other, a smile spread rather large across his features.

“Then stay with me for the night! I live not far from here! It will be safer for you and your steed over there since there are some dangerous creatures that like to roam these parts in the dead of night”

His face flushed a bright red at the proposal. Staying the night with a near complete stranger? He’d hardly ever left the kingdom, hell, last time he was away for a long period of time he was still within arms length of home. However, part of him wanted to see if the stranger was at all truthful with the offer, and as he had mentioned, it probably would be safer staying in for the night and leaving when the first light of morning struck. For a long while Dream thought it over, turning over the options in his mind, while doing so, Karl inched ever closer to him, still holding both hands, until eventually his chest was pressed against him, able to feel the slight beat of his heart. He looked down, staring into Karl’s eyes, seeing how soft they were in the dying light, how comforting they were, all he could do was eat it up.

“Please? I would hate if something happened to you, we just met after all”

One hand let go to press against Dream’s cheek, holding it for a moment before running it down, down down, hitting his chest, fingers spread out against it. He grabbed the others hand, pressing it to his lips, smiling at the creeping blush on Karl’s face.

“I shall accept your offer, lead the way”

In an instant he lit up, breaking away with delight as he ran over to Spirit, greeting the stallion with a pet on the head, grabbing the reins carefully to lead him out, he was absolutely elated. Karl waved for Dream to follow, rushing ahead to grab his basket, not wanting to forget the primary thing he was out there to get. He chuckled to himself as he followed, watching every skipping step the other took, adoring every bit of it.

_‘His enthusiasm is infectious, it’s a shame that he hides himself away like this, the village folk would absolutely love him’_

Dusk settled over the land, deepening the colors to a dark hue, making familiar imagery suddenly change shape, becoming unrecognizable by the second. Every branch warped to bend toward them, threatening to snatch them away, the breeze harsh and cold against his ears, making him wish he’d brought something to cover his head. Blades of grass brushed against his shoes, making him second guess every step.

“We’re nearly there, just keep pace with me, Dream”

Karl’s voice came soft against the silence, grounding him in a sense of familiarity. Sighing, he picked up the pace, allowing himself to fall into step with the man, eyes wandering all around until they stopped toward the sky, noticing how dazzling the stars were against the deep blue ocean above.

“Have you ever star-gazed before, Karl?”

A tiny giggle came from beside him, followed by a snort from Spirit.

“Of course I have, all the time, do you?”

“Never”

“Never?”

“Not once---they’re quite beautiful”

“Yes, they are, especially when the full moon is out”

Dream couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, all the small dots glistening, millions of them, making up shapes that couldn’t be comprehended unless one were to stare longer, what stories could they tell? He wanted to know. Vaguely he recalled a night when he was younger, his father sat by his bedside, talking to him about the stars, how if you listened closely enough they’d tell you anything you’d want to hear, but if you took them for granted, they would disappear. He didn’t want the stars to disappear, he never wanted them to leave, many would be sad and lost without them. Tears formed in the edges of his eyes, but his father was quick to comfort him, telling him that they wouldn’t leave, not for him anyways, he was a good listener, so they’d always be there. 

“Hey! Are you rooted in place or something?? Come on before I lose you!”

Shaking his head, he looked back down only to see the duo farther ahead than he last remembered, watching him stare off while lost in the inner workings of his consciousness again. Embarrassed at getting distracted, Dream trudged toward them, head down to the ground to prevent it from happening again.

“You thinking about something?”

“Yeah...just something my father told me a long time ago, about the stars”

“Hmm, that’s nice, I wish I had a father to tell me things about the stars”

“Do you not have one?”

Karl shook his head, looking down at his dirt covered feet.

“Not one that I can remember, I was taken away when I was a baby, all I ever remember is being here. There was a caretaker for a while, but she too left when I was old enough to take care of myself---”

Dream frowned, pressing his hand to the other’s back reassuringly.

“I’m terribly sorry you’ve been alone for so long”

The man looked to him, giving him a small smile in return.

“It’s alright, I’m not alone anymore now that you’re here”

They walked on for a while longer in comfortable silence, holding hands in the dark so they wouldn’t lose each other. Eventually they came upon a small cabin, lit brilliantly by lanterns all around. While Dream set about tying Spirit up for the night, Karl had run off indoors excitedly, chirping about how he needed to prepare for the first ever guest. Pots and pans clashed about crazily as he entered the small entrance. There were chairs set against a table off to his right, a fireplace just behind it, to the left was the kitchen, or at least, what small amount of one there was. Just beside the entrance to the kitchen was a set of stairs leading up, most likely toward where the bedroom was. It was comfortable, set for one, not for two.

“Just have a seat! I’ll prepare a quick dinner! Thankfully I got everything prepared ahead of time! Good thing past me remembered!”

“Do you know where I’ll be sleeping for the night?”

Karl looked up from washing some potatoes, shrugging.

“I may have to set up a place for you down here, if you don’t mind sleeping on the floor that is”

“I’ve slept in worse places, the floor is most certainly fine”

Both chuckled heartily. Dream wandered toward the table, having a seat as he waited patiently for whatever was being prepared. Fingers drumming along the wood of the tabletop, his eyes wandered around, gazing at whatever he could, seeking out the divots in the walls where the wood had knots that hadn’t been sanded down, or the cracks where age began to take over, little things that gave the home character.

“Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“Seems you like to blank out a lot, dinner is served”

Blinking a couple of times, he looked down to see a plate of steaming mashed potatoes before him, startled by how fast the time seemed to pass. He really needed to rest if he wasn’t sharp like he normally was.

“Are you not hungry? Is it not appetizing?? Cause I can make something else----”

The other began to fuss, fretting with the edges of his sleeves, face flushed with worry. He frowned, blaming himself for making him doubt his first time hosting someone. Dream rose from his seat, wandering over toward Karl, kneeling down to his level, hand on his cheek.

“It’s alright, I’m probably just exhausted from the journey, you haven’t done anything wrong, I promise.”

“Are you certain? Like I said, I can make you something different---”

Before he could get another word out, Dream leaned in, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Karl kissed back, closing his eyes as he slowly rose from his seat to press closer. His arms wrapped around the man, holding him close as they soon broke apart, Karl staring with bewilderment and excitement, unable to fully process that he’d just been _kissed_ by another person, a rather strange noise arising from his throat excitedly. Boldly, Karl placed his hands upon Dream’s face, yanking him back into another kiss, sinking into the sensation as he’d never felt such a deep longing for someone before, and neither had Dream. All worries faded away under soft touches and sweet kisses, giggling at every kiss given back by Dream, giddy with how happy he felt.

“It’s late, come to bed”

“As you wish, my dear~”

Karl giggled again, dragging him up the stairs. It was rather small, only built for one person to sleep in comfortably, but that didn’t bother either of them, they were lost in their own, sweet world, huddled close under the sheet for warmth. Dream held onto Karl, forehead pressed against forehead, smiling at him.

“Say stranger, haven’t I met you somewhere before?”

He raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden question.

“I don’t believe so”

“I’m sure I’ve seen you before somewhere---but I can’t seem to place where, it’s been bugging me since our initial meeting”

“Maybe you saw me in a dream once”

Though it was merely a joke, the other seemed to jump onto it immediately, wiggling in place.

“Oh yes! A dream! Dream was in my dreams, ha!”

He rolled over onto his back, laughing to the ceiling as Dream propped himself onto his elbow to watch, amused.

“Tell me, what did we do in this dream?”

“We were walking beside a pond, I was unsure of if I could trust you, I wanted to leave---”

Pausing, Karl turned his head toward him, grinning, arms frozen in the air midexplanation.

“But some part of me told me not to, and so I didn’t, and you took me by the hand to pull me into a dance, you twirled me and I felt like I was the only person in the whole world, no one else, just me and you, dancing away in the sunlight”

He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, thinking about how their meeting was a chance of fate, predicted by a dream of all things. Destiny bent for them, and look where they were now. He leaned over, giving Karl a kiss before rolling onto his side.

“So we were never strangers to begin with then?”

“Not in my dreams we weren’t”

He chuckled to himself, closing his eyes.

“Then let your dreams carry you away, I’ll see you in the morning”

“Heh, yeah, goodnight Dream, I’ll see you when I get there”

\---

The first rays of light poked against his skin, hitting his eyelids as he slowly rose from his sleep, forgetting briefly where he was until his glance drifted over, smiling at the sleeping form of his beloved. His breathing even, a small smile across his features. Dream rested on his elbow once more, simply watching him, soaking in the sight for as long as he could, wanting to burn the image in his mind before he had to leave him behind, back to his kingdom where surely his father would have a stern word with him about his whereabouts. His hand drifted through Karl’s hair, brushing the locks away from his eyes, watching them flutter open, looking toward him with sleepy admiration.

“Rise and shine, love”

“You rise early”

“It’s in my blood to rise early, being a future ruler and all”

That got a chuckle out of the both of them.

“I must be going, my father is most likely fretting about me, probably arranging for a search party”

He swung over the side of the bed, feet pressed firmly to the cool wood, head craned to look down, unable to glance back at Karl, afraid of the look at the mention of leaving. Arms wrapped around his torso, body pressed warmly against his bare back, placing gentle kisses to a few of the many scars he’d acquired over the years.

“I wish you didn’t have to go”

“Neither do I”

A pause, nothing but the sound of the chirping birds calling to one another outside. Neither moved a muscle, afraid to break the bubble they’d carefully crafted just the previous night.

“Karl”

“Yes?”

Dream turned his body to face the other, still held close in the unbreakable grip Karl had on him. He smiled at him.

“Let me say this, and keep this close to your heart, ok?”  
  


A nod in response. He took a deep breath before continuing.

  
“When all seems lost, I’ll come find you, and we’ll run from it all to start anew”

His hand grabbed the other’s, pressing it close to his heart. Karl couldn’t help but smile back at him, tilting his head to one side.

“Is that a promise?”

“More than a promise, it’s the truth”

Leaning in, they kissed once more, Dream pressing in far enough to accidentally fall on top of Karl, causing the both of them to break into a fit of laughter. Once the laughter fizzled out, the other looked to him, seriousness washing over him as he broke the silence.

“When will you come for me?”

“Someday, when time says I’m needed most”

“Can someday be today?”

“If you want it so, then say the word”

They sat up, pausing for a moment to contemplate. Karl fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve, anxiety washing over him as he thought it over, head snapping to the side every once in a while, unable to make up his mind he looked to Dream, brows furrowed, almost as if he were about to cry. Sudden panic settled in him, fearing he’d said the wrong thing to the other, fretting that he’d ruined a blooming relationship already.

“I...I...I---I can’t say for sure if today is the day I want to leave---this home---”

His hands gestured about, pointing at as many surfaces as he could to attempt to explain his point.

“It’s all I’ve known all my life...I don’t know if I could adjust so suddenly---uproot and move on...I’m sorry for trying to jump into something so fast”

Dream nodded in understanding, pressing a kiss to Karl’s cheek one last time.

“I’ll come find you one day, I’ll remember this place and come for you, when you’re ready, we’ll be together, alright?”

“Ok, but I’m going to miss you”

“So am I, but I won’t forget you”

Karl raised his pinky toward Dream.

“Promise?”

He chuckled, grabbing the pinky with his own, shaking it.

“Of course, I promise”

At the time, it was all he could do to reassure the other that they would cross paths again, hoping that his father would have a shred of sympathy in him to allow him out again if he told him that he had found love deep in the woods. Though he too was hesitant to leave, Dream gathered his things, untying Spirit to head out homeward bound, waving at Karl as he trotted further and further away, watching his form gradually disappear from view until he was no longer within range. It took several hours to return back to the familiar gates of the kingdom, greeted by cheers from the townsfolk as he passed through, nervous about what his father would do once he passed the crowd into the main halls. Needless to say he was chewed out pretty heavily, not even given a pass when bringing up the mysterious stranger in the woods he was enchanted by. Orders were passed by his father that he was forbidden to leave the kingdom without someone to accompany him, and that was final.

Weeks gave way to months, which turned to years as he grew accustomed to the new rules and restrictions, lessening his freedom to allow for ‘maturity’ and ‘more time to study’ as his father put it. Dream never forgot about Karl, thinking of him often and fondly, worrying that the restrictions would give him the image of being uncaring, thus betraying the promise he had made. His heart yearned for his touch again, to see him smile or to be able to hold him for just a little while, the ghost of his arms looped around his body often haunted him late into the evenings as he tried to fall asleep, only making him ache more.

Rumors soon began to spread that a neighboring kingdom had been captured by a mysterious sorcerer, who had decided to wall it off with a spell of eternally growing thorn vines, preventing anyone from entering, then put the citizens to sleep to keep them from exiting.

_‘I heard there’s a prince in a tower’_

_‘A tower?’_

_‘Yeah, they say that he lived in the woods until he was brought back to be the rightful heir to the throne, and that wicked sorcerer had put him to sleep by forcing him to prick the spindle of a spinning wheel!’_

_‘And so the rest of the kingdom suffered too?’_

_‘He didn’t want anyone to send word of the invasion’_

A prince that lived in the woods...the woods, a prince. His eyes widened at the realization. _Karl_ had been the prince living in the woods, it all made sense, the clothes, the cabin far out from civilization, everything. Ignoring the threats from his father, Dream gathered Spirit from the stables, making sure to grab his best axe and shield on the way out, pushing him to gallop as fast as he could make him go, toward the kingdom past the western border. Slowly the sky had changed from a light blue to a deep grey, the smell of rain briefly catching his attention momentarily.

_‘I was so STUPID! I left him alone out there, who knows how long he’s been up there, asleep, alone’_

Scanning around wildly, he searched for signs of the path he’d taken all those years ago, weaving around brush, fallen logs, and the trunks of trees to find his way toward the kingdom. It didn’t take long until the first signs of thorns began to show. They were everywhere, wrapping around any surface they could, threatening harm to those who got too close. Many trees suffered at the hands of whatever magic was coursing through them as their branches wilted, leaves long since fallen from them, dead. The ground lacked grass, where flowers once sprouted now was filled with dirt, stray roots, and rocks.

_‘This is horrid, how heartless of someone to kill something that can’t even defend itself’_

Spirit skidded to a halt, raising to his hind legs, whinnying as he found himself confronted with a wall of thorns, some few pricks pressing into him. Dream pulled the reins in an attempt to calm him, but was unsuccessful as he was thrown from the horse onto the ground, watching the stallion rush off back toward the woods without him. There wasn’t time to worry about him, he’d come back when he wanted to, he had to get to the gates. Raising his axe above his head, with all his might he swung down.

_SLASH!_

Several vines fell to the ground, clearing a little bit of the path. He pushed forward, cutting and slashing harshly through the thicket, pushing forward using the momentum.

“Cease at once!”

The voice boomed, rumbles forming across the area. Dream looked all around, wondering where it had come from.

“Show yourself!”

“I suggest you leave at once, young prince, you are not wanted here”

“I said show yourself!”

Silence. He raised his axe, prepped for the attack. Looking upward toward where a turret stood off to the right, a figure stood watching him. He gritted his teeth in disgust, it was certainly the sorcerer he’d heard of from the rumors.

“If you will not cease, then I will see to it that I make you”

The figure raised his hand, summoning a bolt of lightning to crash upon him, a dreadful screech ringing out as his body began to morph. He covered his ears, watching as he changed, growing bigger, neck growing longer, teeth sharper. What now loomed before him was no longer human, instead replaced by a dragon, tailing flicking viciously, ready for battle. 

Dream raised his shield, a yell escaping his throat.

_“You brought this upon yourself, young prince, now you will pay for your own hubris!”_

Flames burst in a great ball, rushing toward every surface it could, burning brightly as the carnage climbed, tearing down years of vines and thorns in its wake, unknowing where it’d find itself next. Subtle drops from the clouds began to fall, gradually getting thicker with every passing moment.

The dragon crashed to the ground, growling at its assailant, warning him to back away before it struck again, more vicious than before. And yet, he ignored it entirely, rushing forward with everything he had, axe in one hand, shield long since knocked from his grasp. There were no consequences on his mind, all he could think about is getting to his love, the one he vowed he’d come for in his time of need.

‘ _When all seems lost, I’ll come find you, and we’ll run from it all to start anew’_

_‘Is that a promise?’_

_‘More than a promise, it’s the truth’_

Despite the blood covering his hands, his face, everywhere, and despite all parts of him screaming to give in and rest, he would not relent. It snapped at him with long, venomous fangs, lashing out toward him with a swipe of claws, throwing him to one side, knocking the wind out from his lungs.

“I will not cease, foul snake!”

It growled, rising to its full height, lashing its tail back and forth impatiently.

“You will let me pass to his tower or I will make sure you choke on your own tongue”

The ground rumbled as the creature bellowed angrily, wanting to tear him to shreds.

His body kicked into overdrive, now fully working off of adrenaline as he turned away, retreating briefly to gather a better vantage point. Spotting no way to proceed other than back, he ran, with all his might he ran, gazing back only to see it gathering speed, just a few steps behind. Thankfully the thorns were able to keep it back further, lest he find himself trampled upon.

_‘When will you come for me?’_

_‘Someday, when time says I’m needed most’_

_‘Can someday be today?’_

_‘If you want it so, then say the word’_

How naive he had been back then, he should’ve just taken Karl and ran. Gathered what belongings they had and gone away, further into the hills, away from royalty forever. They’d have one another to hold, he’d keep him from harm, and they’d live happily. Warm, comfortable, _free._

As he stood hid behind a thrown boulder, he recalled his meeting with the young stranger, how beautiful he was in the evening light. All of this was for him, all of it, and he would die trying to save him and the kingdom he now belonged to. The dragon was searching for him, bellowing, getting angrier the longer it looked.

_“You are a COWARD, young prince, come fight me! Stop hiding and let me rip your body to shreds!”_

Looking around the corner, Dream saw how the creature now had it’s back turned from him.

_‘Now’_

Taking a breath in, he climbed atop the boulder, running as hard and fast as he could until he had enough momentum to leap. Time seemed to slow as his body flung itself through the open air, feeling the heat from the flames as well as the cool from the heavy raindrops. Readying his axe with both hands, Dream waited until just before he landed, with the edge of the blade in the air, his arms dropped downward.

_WOOSH!_

_CLANG!_

Stuck against the scales, it sunk through into the meat, blood gushing in great spurts all over. It threw its head back in a loud roar, thrashing to get it out. While he knew it was distracted, he held the handle tight, jerking the blade free from deep within. Without hesitation, Dream raised the axe again, bringing it down to hack deeper into the back of its neck over, and over, and over, hearing the bones crack with every smack, covering himself with blood and bits of flesh, apathetic to the dying screams ringing in his ears. Gradually the dragon’s cries weakened as the body slammed to its side, throwing him off in the process.

Rolling to a sit, not caring that all parts of him ached, not even caring that he was cut to shit, bleeding from his hands, face, and covered in another’s blood. Silently he watched the form of the creature began to morph again, spasming until all that was left was the lifeless body of the sorcerer he’d only briefly caught a glance at before changing, unmoving, blood leaking in a deep crimson puddle around him.

“I am no coward”

He rose to his feet, holding onto what bit of strength was left as he gathered his axe, unsure of where the shield was at the present moment. Carefully he wipe what bits of flesh and blood still clung to him, thankful it didn’t drench him. Since the sorcerer had fallen, there was no reason for the thorns and vines to continue to exist. Gradually they began to wilt as he pressed onward to the tower, shuffling around the dying plants as best as he could. Eventually his feet took him up several sets of stone steps, up until the tallest most point. The room was dark, not only since the light faded, but also from the drawn curtain. In the room sat a vanity, the mirror covered with a thick layer of dust from years of unuse, beside it, another curtain covered the view of a figure, laid unmoving upon a silk covered bed.

“Karl…”

Dream approached, hovering above him as tears filled his eyes, the gravity of the situation kicking in. There he was, the love of his life, eyes closed in seemingly eternal slumber, a rose between his clasped hands. Frozen in time as he had left him, unchanged by the years. He didn’t know what to do now, he was lost without direction, there was no clear way to help him wake up, and the only person that could reverse the effects was slain. All he could do was lay his head down upon his hands and weep, weep for he had seemingly lost all he had worked to regain.

“I...I’m sorry, for not coming sooner, for not protecting you...for not coming for you as I said I would...I’m horrible, I really am”

His fist slammed angrily down on the side of the bed, lightly shaking everything on it. Frustration turned to pure melancholy, realizing that getting angry wasn’t going to help anything.

Looking away, he sniffed, wiping his eyes with his bloodied palm. Quietly rising to his feet, he looked out toward the kingdom at large behind the curtain, watching life return after however many years long slumber, confused, terrified, uncertain of what had happened so long ago, despite feeling that it had only been a few moments since everything went awry. It was only fair he broke the news to them, seeing as nobody else would. Before departing, Dream went back to Karl, bending down to place a kiss upon his lips one last time.

He turned away, trudging back toward the stairs.

“...Dream?”

His body stopped cold, head whipping around to look at where the voice had come from. There, sat up looking at him with confusion and fear, was Karl, wide awake. Fresh tears stung his eyes as he rushed back toward him, tackling him into a tight hug, raising him up to twirl him in pure joy.

“Dream?? What’s going on?? Why are you here???”

“It’s ok, I came for you, remember when I promised all that time ago i would?”

Karl nodded, smiling as he too felt tears filling the corners of his eyes.

“I’m here now”

“It’s been so long, I was so afraid! Bad...he tricked me, and made me prick my finger, he had apparently placed a curse on me so long ago, and and--- ”

Fearfully the other looked about, wondering where the sorcerer was, soon realizing the state that Dream was in.

“Oh my god!! You’re COVERED in blood! What happened???”

“It’s ok, I promise, he’s gone, he won’t hurt you ever again”

“But YOU’RE hurt now! Oh we need to get you medical attention”

“That can wait, love”

Dream leaned in again, kissing Karl deeply. All he could think about was him, being reunited with him at last, no longer did his heart ache, no longer did he have to worry. They were together now, and he wasn’t about to let him go again.

“Let’s get out of this kingdom, I’m tired of the monarchy”

“But...my coronation is tomorrow”

“Coronation be damned! We’re leaving royalty behind us, let’s go back to the cabin, we can spend the rest of our lives away from the stress of it all, what do you say?”

Karl smiled, pressing another kiss to Dream’s lips, holding him close.

“Right after we patch you up, we’ll go, ok?”

“Fine by me”

Grabbing hold of his hand, the two made their way toward the stairs, limping slowly as to not cause further damage to already opened wounds. He couldn’t help but smile the whole time, knowing that his future was secure, his love would be safe, and his promise fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for putting up with me ; w ; I'm sorry I haven't released anything in so long, I've been struggling with motivation lately. I'm so happy to be able to release a new fic!!
> 
> For now enjoy!! :D


End file.
